Make Me Whole Once Again
by Badass Benson
Summary: Set Shortly after the events of "Guns N Neuroses" . Finaly Realozing Exactly What She Really Want's Lilith shows up at Frasier's door unexpectedly one night and they end up haveing a heart to heart which reveals that they are still in love with other. How will this revelation change their lives, and will they finally get it right this time.
1. Confessions Of The Heart

No matter how much he tried Frasier couldn't shake the memories on the night He and Lilith spent together from helping the young married couple in the next room and after realizing that they had both been canceled on the ended up ordering room service and falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie. Had it been possible that he could still be in love with he or maybe he just never stopped loving her even after all that they been through together. After all over the last couple of years they'd developed a stronger emotional bond a new kind of closeness that they had never shared at anytime during their marriage.

A knock at the door pulled Frasier from his thoughts so he rose from the couch where he'd been sitting and walked to the door opening it to see Lilith. Surprised to see he said

_Frasier: Lilith what are you doing here?_

_Lilith: Frasier we need to talk may come in?_

_Frasier: Sure Lilith come on in and have a seat_

_Lilith took a set on the couch and Frasier settled himself next to her_

_Lilith: Frasier this is really hard for me and I don't know where to start._

_Frasier: Looking at her with sympathy is his eyes he said how about the beginning. _

_Lilith: Well I haven't been able to shake the memories from that night and I find myself thinking of you constantly. _

_Frasier: Lillith I have a confession for make I haven't been able thinking of that night either and you are on my mine all the time too._

_Lilith: Frasier you may hate me for saying this but I'm still in love with you and there's a part of me that never stopped loving you either._

_Frasier: No Lilith I don't hate you in fact I've felt the same way for sometime but I was scared to tell you because I didn't know how you were going to react and plus I had no way of knowing if you felt the same way and for that matter I still really didn't know how I really felt. _

_Lilith: Well do you know how you feel now?_

_Frasier: Yes Lilith I'm still in love you also and like you there is a part of me that never stopped loving you either__._

With that he took her in his arms and she rested her head on shoulder and they stay like that for a while until Lillith spoke up again.

_Lilith: Frasier where do we go from here? What's going to happen to with us now?_

_Frasier: I don't know the answer to that yet Lilith but I will promise you this one thing right now that what the future holds for us we will get through and I give you my word on that._

_Lilith: I love You Frasier_

_Frasier: I Love You Too Lilith_

Still enjoying the comfort and warmth of been in his embrace and not wanting it to end she says

_Lilith: Frasier I'm going to check in to a hotel and get settled for the night and get some rest can we meet tomorrow to discuss this father. _

_Frasier: Sure how about we meet here tomorrow for dinner after my show let's say around 8_

_Lilith: That sounds wonderful see you them_

With they both adjust their selves from their previous sitting position thus rising for the couch he walks her to the door an opens it standing in the door way they share a hug and with that she turns to leave and he shuts the door. He now returns to his seat on the couch with a smile on his face meanwhile in the hall Lillith calls for the elevator with a bright smile on her face too.

Frasier was still reflecting on what had just happened between him and Lilith until he looked at his watch and decided it was time to get some sleep himself. That his dreams were sweet ones of a future with the only women that he had ever loved, and would move heaven and earth for her.

**As Always Thanks For Reading, And Feel Free To Review!**


	2. Starting Over Again

The next morning Frasier awoke preparing for the day he exited his room heading towards the sound of voices in dining room where he saw his Dad, Niles, and Daphne smiling he said good morning to everyone and seating himself at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee and then Martin spoke up first.

_Martin: Frasier you're awfully happy this morning what's going on?_

_Frasier: Can't I just be happy for no reason at all?_

_Martin: Sure you can Son. _

_Niles: Dad's Right you are looking awfully happy this morning and it's really good seeing you like this._

_Daphne: I would have to agree with that._

After breakfast everybody went their individual ways

Frasier was happy the he had the apartment to himself and it was better that way because he hadn't told anyone about the discussion he and Lillith had the previous night_. _ Frasier was putting the finishing touches on dinner when the doorbell rang so stopping what he was doing he went to open the door to reveal Lillith and said come on in and let me take you coat. Lilith seated herself on the couch while Frasier passed her on his way to the kitchen saying dinner is nearly ready.

During dinner they made small talk basically talking about Fredrick and other small things after dinner was over and the dishes were taken care they moved to the couch and Frasier was the first one to speak.

_Frasier: Lilith I've thinking all day about last night._

_Lilith: So have I Frasier and I'm scared._

_Frasier: I'm scared too but both of us need to conquer our fears if a true reconciliation is to happen here darling._

_Lilith: I know Frasier and that's what I want._

_Frasier: As do I. _

_Lilith: So where do we go from here._

_Frasier: Well Lilith I suggest counseling that will specifically help us to identify the problem that caused us to grow apart and you to seek the love and acceptance that felt you weren't getting from me with someone else, and in the end what ultimately ended our marriage._

_Lilith: I'm in total agreement with you on our next step but there's something I have to tell you Frasier that might make the reconciliation just a bit easier for us._

_Frasier: Ok what is it he said looking a little apprehensive._

_Lilith: Well Frasier about a week before I came to town a month ago for the conference I was offered a research position at The__University Of Washington and I didn't whether or not I was going to accept the position or not then everything changed for me after that night we had in my hotel and is was on the flight back to Boston that I was still in love with you and I was just so confused that I told them I needed more time to consider my options, and plus the was matter of my practice and if Doctor Shaw would agree to take my patients if I decided to take this position, and of course there's Fredrick I didn't want to have moved clear across the country unless I knew you felt the same way I did, so that's when I decided it was time to take a chance reveal my true feeling for you hoping that you felt the same way too._

_Frasier: So I take it the you've decided to take the position then?_

_Lilith: Yes I decided this morning that I will accept the position in but I asked if I could put of my appointment to the position until Fredrick finishes out the school year and they agreed._

_Frasier: What about your practice Lilith do you have plans to start on here once you're settled._

_Lilith: Yes actually once Fredrick and I are settled into a comfortable schedule I plan to start a new practice here._

_Frasier: Good. _

Somehow they had eventually ended up falling asleep on the couch with Lilith snuggled up against Frasier's free arm rapped protectively around her. Martin returned home just after midnight and though he was in shock about seeing Frasier and Lilith asleep on the couch together he decided not to wake them but at the same time he made a mental note to speak to Frasier about it in the morning.

Frasier begun to stir opening his eyes he called out Lilith and upon hearing her name she stirred and opened her eyes also both of them shifting to a sitting position and looking into Frasier's eye's and saying I guess we feel asleep to that he replied it looks like it. Lilith asked him time it was and looking at his watch he told her that it was nearly 2 am and they had indeed been asleep for hours getting up she said I should be getting back to my hotel rising with her he got her coat and walked her to the door and opened in before she walked out the shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he said goodnight Angel-face sleep well she smiled fondly and use of one of many pet names that he'd used to call her and she said you daring and with that she turned and left closing the door and locking it behind her he headed to his bedroom and fell into peaceful sleep right away.

The next morning Frasier awoke and prepare for his day and at Martin asked Son can we talk and his answer was sure so the rose from the table with their coffee and headed to the balcony.

Martin: well last night when I got home I saw you and Lilith asleep on the couch so what's going on?

Frasier: well dad do you remember that night five weeks ago when I didn't come home until early the next morning?

Martin: vaguely but I do clearly remember that you never so much as told anyone where you were?

Frasier: well dad I went to Lilith's hotel room and we had a drink together and she told me blind date also so we couldn't talk for long but before long strangely enough we realized that we had both been canceled on so we decided to order some room service and then we feel asleep on the couch while watching a movie.

Meanwhile Niles and _Daphne watched from the inside wondering was going on but little did either of them know it they we in for a biggest surprise and or shock ever._

_Martin: so what happen next?_

_Frasier: well the next morning we shared a tender goodbye and that was it or so I thought you see dad after that night I realized just like Lilith that no matter how much I tried to deny it or how far I push these feelings I was having away the bottom line was that I was in love with and no matter how much I tried to fight it these feeling would never. So to nights ago Lilith showed up at the door out of the blue saying that there was something that she needed to tell me and all I needed to do was listen, and right then and there we confessed of feelings to each other._

_Martin: so what happens now son?_

_Frasier: well dad Lilith and I have decide that were going to move toward reconciliation and were planning to start to therapy to work on our past problems together, and Lilith just accepted a research position at the University of Washington but she's not going to be appointed to the position until Fredrick finishes out the school year in Boston._

_Martin: that's really wonderful ._

_Frasier: don't take this the wrong way dad but I've always thought you really didn't care for or even like Lilith that much._

_Martin: look Frasier I'm aware that in past I may have said a lot horrible things or may not have been very nice to her in vise-versa and it was very wrong of me and if you'd like me to I'll apologize directly to Lilith if you'd like._

_Frasier: really dad?_

_Martin: really son because all I really want is you happy and it going to be with Lilith the so be it._

_Frasier: Thanks dad I would appreciate and I know she would she would._

_Martin: no problem son._

With that they headed back inside to fill Niles and Daphne on the discussion they'd just had while both Niles and Daphne shocked at first that Frasier and Lilith had decided to reconcile and start over again they were very happy for the both of them. Niles later explained to Daphne in length that Frasier had confided in him that he felt Lilith was his only true love and he totally regretted the divorce.

Later that evening Frasier knocked on the door to Lilith's hotel room and she opened the door and allowed him to come in closing the door behind him once they were seated on the couch he told her of the conversation he'd had with his father this morning and how he was genuinely happy for them and that in fact Martin wanted her to come by the apartment so he could apologize to her for the way that he has treated her in the past, and look of pure shock she responded

_Lilith: really._

_Frasier: yes really._

_Lilith: wow I can't believe it because I've always felt that he didn't like me all that much._

_Frasier: so you'll come and talk to him then_

_Lilith: yes Frasier I will talk to him tomorrow before my flight back to Boston_

_Frasier: execlent._

_Frasier and Lilith decided to order room service and after dinner they watch a movie and after the movie was over Frasier got up and retrieved the jacket that he'd been wearing from over the chair where it had been hanging and put it on and headed for the door followed closely by Lilith and he opened the but before he left he turned to so that he was facing her and said good night moon pie I Love You to which she responded I Love You too they embraced in the door for what seemed like an eternity then they pulled apart he kissed her on the check and then he turned to leave she watch him for a split second and then she shot the door and prepared for bed and no sooner the she laid down in bed then sleep claimed her._

Once outside of the hotel Frasier got into his car to start his drive home he started to think about the journey that He and Lilith were about to embark on and how fragile their renewed emotional bond was and he vowed that he would do anything he could to keep it intact because for some reason he believed in as he knew she did that everything was going to turn out fine. His thoughts were broken when he's realized that he finally reached his building parking his car in the grudge he headed to his apartment where he changed into some pajamas and got into bed where he quickly drifted in to a restful sleep.


	3. Apologies And Other Things

_Martin: So Frasier tells me the two of you have decided to pursue reconciliation._

_Lilith: Yes we've both finally admitted or long denied feelings for each other and decided to try again._

_Martin: Frasier also told me that you've always felt that I didn't like you and I apologize if I've ever made you feel uncomfortable or unwelcomed when ever you've been here, and I just want you to know that that I don't hate you, and I never intended to make you feel that way, but you have to understand that Frasier's happiness means everything to me and if that means that the two of you are going to be together then I'm happy for the two you too._

Lilith could hardly believe her ear's Martin yes Frasier's Father and her ex-father-in-law had just apologized for always treating he so bad whenever she made a visit to see Frasier. Still shocked she said.

_Lilith: Wow Martin I don't know what to say to be totally honest I didn't know what to expect when Frasier told me that you wanted to speak to me, but I appreciate you honesty and I accept your apology._

_Martin: Thank You ._

With that they both got up from the table where they'd been seated and shook hands and the Lilith went outside to the balcony and was admiring the beautiful view when Frasier came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and asked her.

_Frasier: How did it go sweetheart?_

_Lilith: I must admit I was taken aback at first that he was actually apologizing, but all in all it went well._

_Frasier: Good gland to hear it._

_Lilith: We should be heading to the airport now darling._

_Frasier: Ok then let's go angel-face he said smiling._

Saying goodbye to Martin they left that apartment headed for the airport so that Lilith could catch her fight home to Boston. After a shot quiet ride they arrived at the airport and Frasier waited while Lilith got checked in once all her flight information was taken care of he says to ask you something Lilith and her response was.

_Lilith: ok what? _

_Frasier have you given any thought to how we are going to explain this to Fredrick._

_Lilith: Well actually I was planning on telling him about my new job and that we've decided to work things out at that same time._

_Frasier: Lilith for now I think it' s best that you just tell him about your new job here in Seattle and then the two of us will talk Fredrick together about our decision to try again ok._

_Lilith: Agreed._

_With that settled they sit quietly just enjoying each other's company until the boarding announcement was made for her flight and they started heading towards the gate and finally arriving at the gate they turned to each other and this time she was the first to speak._

_Lilith: I Love You Frasier _

_Frasier: I love you too angel-face. _

After a short embrace the turned to board her flight with a smile on her face, just knowing that with a little time and patience that everything was finally going to work out for them this time, and they would finally get their happily after.


	4. New Beginings

Finally back in Boston after a long flight and after collecting her bag Lilith headed home one she finally arrived home to see her babysitter asleep on the couch so she covered her with a blanket and then she went upstairs to her bedroom passing Fredrick's room first she peaked in the cracked door to see that he was sound asleep. Once in her room she changed into a pair of her favorite pajamas and got into bed and soon she was asleep.

The next morning Lilith awoke to the sound of the TV so she put on her robe and went downstairs to find Fredrick sitting on the couch watching TV so she said.

Lilith: Good Morning Fredrick.

Fredrick: Getting up from the couch to hug her he said Good Morning Mom.

Lilith: Fredrick can you turn off the TV for a minute because there's something I need to talk to you about.

Fredrick: Ok Mom what's going on he asked as he reached for the remote control and pressing the off button.

Lilith: Well Fredrick as you know I've been offered a research position at the University of Washington and after careful though I've decided to take the position so that means that we'll be moving to Seattle when the semester is over.

Fredrick: Cool so that means I'll be closer to dad he said happily and then he paused for a second to look and at her and then he said wait Mom is the why you went to Seattle to see dad did something happen between you and dad that made you decide take the job.

Lilith: Well in a way yes, but how did you know that I went to Seattle darling.

Fredrick: Easy Mom when I woke Thursday morning to go to school and you were gone already, and then when I got home from school that afternoon and Tina was here instead of you and she that she would be staying for two days I kind of just figured that you went to see dad that's all.

Lilith: Actually Fredrick your Father and I do have something to tell you but we agreed to tell you together so you'll just have to wait a couple of more months to find out ok she said reaching out to stroke his hair.

Fredrick: Ok Mom.

Satisfied with the way the conversation went with Fredrick she then retrieved some cash from her purse from her purse to pay Tina and then she went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee and a grabbed a muffin she seated herself at the table across from Tina who had just finished speaking to her mother on the phone, and said.

Lilith: Thanks again to staying with Fredrick she said while passing the money.

Tina: No problem at all Ms. Sternin she taking the money, and then she got up from the table and headed towards the door saying her Mother needed her home.

Lilith: Ok then Bye Tina and thanks again.

Tina: Bye Ms. Sternin.

With that Tina was gone Lilith lingered at the a bit longer and she had finished her breakfast she walked back into the living room past Fredrick who had still been on the couch watching TV she went upstairs to prepare herself for the day. By the time she downstairs Fredrick was long gone probably off with one of his friends she thought to herself grabbing her purse, and her keys from the table, and heading through the kitchen on her way to door she see a note on the counter from Fredrick, and it says

Mom

I went to Aiden's house for the barbecue and after we'll probably go the movies or something else I'm not really sure yet, but anyway I guess I'll see you later

Fredrick

Smiling to her as she heads out the door closing it behind her she heads of to run some errands_. _Arriving home after completing her errands walking through the door with grocery bags in her hands she places the bags on the counter she turns to go back and shut the door. After the groceries had been put way and bags put and Lilith grabbed her cell phone out of her purse which had been placed on the kitchen table, and after she'd went in to the living room she stretching out on the couch she begun to drifted off to sleep, when Fredrick arrived home to see so peaceful that he decided against waking her, so her covered her with a blanket, and the upstairs to bed himself..

The next morning Lilith awoke to find her still on the couch covered by a blanket she sat up pushing the blanket to the side stood up stretching slightly, and then she went upstairs, and once she showered, and because she's taken a couple of well deserved days of from wok she dressed in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tee shirt, and passing Fredrick's room seeing that he'd left for school already so she made her way downstairs, and hearing her phone ring answered is hello.

Frasier: Hi Lilith.

Lilith: Oh Hi Frasier. How are you?

Frasier: I'm fine rose bud. What about you?

Lilith: Smiling she said I'm fine darling, I just find myself missing you a little.

Frasier: I miss you too, but I may ask why you are home so late in the morning sweet heart.

Lilith: Well before I came to Seattle I took some much needed vacation time, and I must say it's been really nice to have some time for myself.

Frasier: Well it's good to hear that your taking sometime for yourself, but I need to ask you if you've spoken to Fredrick yet?

Lilith: Yes I spoke to Fredrick, and I basically told him that at the end of the semester that we'd be moving to Seattle because I accepted a new job, and he was happy that now he'd be closer to you, but looking into his eye's I knew that he suspected that something had happened between you and me.

Frasier: In due time he will know everything he needs to know from the both of us ok my beautiful angel, now I have to get going now darling.

Lilith: Ok Frasier I Love You.

Frasier: I Love You Too Rose-Bud.

Hanging up the phone and placing on the coffee table smiling thinking to herself that everything was going to work out this time, and that nothing would ever come between them again. The weeks were passing so fast these days, and as promised Frasier he helped her find a nice townhouse, , and now it's was just a matter of Fredrick finishing school, which he was only now just two weeks away from doing., meanwhile Lilith made the most of the first week by hiring movers to move all her, and a Fredrick belongings to Seattle, and now with just three day left until moving day the movers came to collect all Lilith, and Fredrick's belongings to take them to Seattle, and because the movers came so promptly Lilith was forced to pack herself, and Fredrik up, and go stay with her mother's house, which made things tense between her, and Fredrick, because of the fact that her mother drove Fredrick crazy, and as a result of that he couldn't bear to be around her.

On the last day of school Fredrick was elated, but at the same time he was a little sad because he realized the he was going to miss his friends, at the same time he was excited that he was going to have the chance to develop a closer relationship with his father, and truth be told he was looking forward to it.

The next day Lilith, and Fredrick headed to the airport luggage in hand, and boarded a flight bound for a new life, and a new beginning in Seattle.


End file.
